bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
MooseFondue's Characters
The character's upon this page are most commonly known as the comic relief characters, and come from a world called Imagination Nation, in another dimension. Plus, they're all copyrighted. So HANDS OFF, SUCKAHS. =Good Guys= Roboguy He's energetic, he's entertaining, heeeeeeee's ROBOGUY! This odd little robot is almost always optimistic, often cracking jokes and acting silly. His long stringy limbs can stretch over great distances, and he can fire energy beams with his antenna. He's best pals with Crafty. Roboguy gave his life to save all that he loved, all that he cherished, from the evil Shadow Beast. Crafty Crafty, also a robot, is best friends with Roboguy, although the two have personalities as different as black and white. Crafty is serious and studious, and enjoys a good book. He can hover, shoot beams out of his antenna, has a few limited magnetism abilities, and can fire a high powered blast on occasion. =Bad Guys= Mr. King Kuddles You see a pink rabbit walking around town, and you know it has to be evil. Mr. King Kuddles is the self proclaimed lord of rabbits. If that doesn't let you know that he's slightly egotistical, I don't know what will. He also acts as the head of MooseFondue's villains. While he may not be the strongest, he's fairly smart, and has a wicked UFO. The Games Master An ancient, sarcastic, shadowy shapeshifter. And a pretty cool guy. Known as the Games Master, the GM, or Gamesy, he takes a more laid back approach to villainy. While he is most likely the most powerful of the villains, what with his infinite transforming abilities, he doesn't feel the need to take charge of the villains. He likes long walks on the beach, mango cheesecake, and destroying peoples' dreams. Call now! Mr. Happyman He wears a business suit, so you know he means trouble. Of course, the whole always-smiling, never-talking, carries-around-a-gun thing might have tipped you off too. Mr. Happyman never speaks, though an assortment of other of MooseFondue's characters claim they hear him speaking plain english. He owns a gun, his most prized possession, which fires ammo that can turn any living creature into a smiling servant. Master Morty Mole In terms of raw physical power, he's tough to beat. In terms of size, patience, and hospitality, he's already lost. He leads an army of moles, and, if possible, thinks of himself more highly than Mr. King Kuddles. He often yells, and makes fun of others. But I'm sure he's got a softer side. At least, I think he does. Possibly. Somewhere deep, deep down. Shnookums Shnookums, while still a villain, belongs to a different class of villains than those previously mentioned on this page. You see, Shnookums is not part of the inner circle of MooseFondue's villainous characters, thus earning him a spot in the group know as the minor villains, AKA the minions. Shnookums himself is a rather beat-up teddy bear, missing one arm, one leg, and part of his head. These missing portions which would normally be flooded with stuffing, can be replaced with green squid-like tentacles, and, if provided with enough rage, crab claws and scorpion pieces. Shnookums is extremely irritable, quite rude, and very impatient.